


The space between us

by Omari8989



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Red hood outlaw issue 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: Jason decides to play with Artemis before their undercover mission. But she isn't exactly too fond of it but they're only friends so what could possibly go wrong?Before issue 44After issue 42 of red hood and the outlaws.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	The space between us

"You know black is good on you but I like red better,you look so much like Diana. Which is not exactly flattering towards you in my honest opinion after all you're clearly better." 

Artemis cracked a small smile at Jason's remark, they had been tasked with an undercover mission by General Glory which in turn made Artemis responsible for going undercover as a bodyguard for a Qurac General. This is something she loathed doing, especially considering her past. So here she was dying her hair black as an addition to the undercover mission. But she hated the color black which was in stark contrast to her bright orange hair which cascaded down her back.

"You must not like it"

Jason remarked as he stepped closer to run his hands down her newly colored black hair. Her hair felt like smooth silk in the palm of his hands as his rough fingers continued to run down the length of her back, almost coming dangerously low to her midsection.

"I may not like it but I'll do whatever it takes to finish the mission. Even if it means being around a repulsive man such as that general, I would sooner gut him like a pig then stand near him for five seconds." 

She could almost envision the sick feeling in her stomach upon hearing the general words. In times past she often dealt with men like this in the most deadliest way possible when she was on her own. That was before she met Jason and Bizzaro, before she let people in her heart and certainly before….

" Hey stop that!" She slightly jumped, feeling his fingers on the small of her back.

Jason could only be filled with laughter upon seeing the mighty Artemis Grace jumping at the feel of his fingers touching her back. Certainly this was drastically different than when they first met, after all she threatened to break his fingers or something like that if he could remember.

" Jason, we are undercover on a serious mission! You think that it's perfectly appropriate to play games at a time like this!" 

Jason held his hand under his chin and smiled as he watched her turn her back towards the table and completely face him. She stood in her characteristic stance which included the folding of her arms underneath her chest and an irritated look on her face.

" Oh lighten up red, we have about two hours of free time before you even meet the general. There is no reason for you to be antsy at the touches of a mortal man like me" 

Artemis rolled her eyes,of course it was like Jason to play games at a time like this. She knew that he was a wonderful tactician but at heart she also knew that he could be as playful as an eight year old. For this reason she appropriately named him little one when she was at wit's end with him. But under her annoyed exterior there's another reason why she jumped, she was secretly enjoying his hands running through her hair, she found it therapeutic but more dangerously tempting.

"You shouldn't be so playful, after all your insane ex girlfriend Essence could behead you at any moment and despite your admission that I cannot fail at anything. I'm certainly not faster than the speed of light." 

Jason shrugged his shoulders." Just because you tried your best at something doesn't mean you failed. It just means that it didn't work out, so if my head would be separated from my body and you tried to stop it, you didn't actually fail princess."

Artemis gave Jason a small smile and laughed out loud, this is what she missed for all those months in the other dimension. Certainly Bizzaro was a much-needed companion during those isolated times but she missed Jason's jokes and his sense of perspective. 

" I'm so thrilled Jason but It certainly wouldn't do me any good if you died."She replied half-joking while at the same time being very serious. It was not like her to be open with her emotions,she knew herself to be a very well guarded person for obvious reasons as Jason could tell. But the private shared moments between them shattered her walls.

" I'm sure you and Bizzaro would be fine,you guys had such great teamwork on the train. Me on the other hand? I was lagging behind." Jason said with a smirk but she saw behind the mask. 

Jason suddenly saw the look on her face, he knew that she was about to ask him something so he quickly tried to grab the Ketchup behind her on the wall but she stopped his hand with her own.

" What's that for?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh this is for the fake hot dog stand." He replied. 

"I didn't mean the ketchup Jason, I'm talking about the look on your face, tell me what's wrong."

" Princess I'm serious, it's just for the hot dog stand it's nothing to worry about." 

She could tell that Jason was trying his best to hide what he was feeling. Which she knew was very hypocritical of him. The last time they were in this type of situation she was doing the same thing and he essentially forced her to tell him what was wrong. So Artemis decided to step outside of her comfort zone and lessen the distance between them, she got closer to his face and brought her hand to his chin

"Please tell me what's wrong." 

Jason released a sigh, he knew there was no use in hiding how he felt. Especially when he looked right into her green eyes, it was his weakness.

" Fine, it just seems like after you guys got back,you and Bizarro became closer and I just became lonelier while you guys were gone. I felt almost isolated and alone, I tried to supplement it with Isabel but I knew it wouldn't work, it just wasn't who I was, to be a normal everyday person. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you guys and after Roy died I just became lonelier. Maybe that's why when we were alone I was so affectionate with you and I know that we decided to remain friends and I'm not discounting that but I guess all those bottle up emotions just came up to the surface that day." 

Artemis felt a pang of guilt hit her chest, she knew that Jason wanted to come with them but by the seven beards she didn't even know if Bizarro and herself would even be alive after going through the portal. And the moment she felt that if she was going to lose her life then she was certainly going to get Jason to safety before she lost it. She remembered the dreaded scream of her name before she finally vanished in the portal. The scream was filled with fear and anger and if she was honest with herself she didn't even know if Jason would forgive her even if they made it back. But perhaps now it was time for her to initiate.

Artemis moved a sliver of her black hair from her forehead before she suddenly locked eyes with Jason as she spoke.

" Yes Bizarro and I have grown closer but Jason, you are still a part of this family, we thought about you every day just like you did for us. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. We looked for any and every way to get back to you and eventually it happened and I thank the gods for that. Besides you think that you were the only one that was erupting with emotions on the day that we spent together. I'm even surprised by my own actions, the intimacy and closeness, I haven't shown anyone this side of me in such a long time."

Jason wore a shocked expression, not exactly knowing what to say in this moment. He knew that it was incredibly hard for her to be emotionally open and when she did do it, it was at the most needed time.

"Thanks, I needed that red,sometimes I just get in my own head and assume things that I shouldn't." He confessed while also hugging her out of pure instinct.

Artemis was slightly surprised by the hug but returned it non the less, although they had been careful to get physically close. The reason being that they made the choice to remain friends but their had been a tension between them, almost as if a bomb could be sit off at any moment.

" honestly it was like kissing my brother if I had one." 

She remembered saying aloud then but in her heart she knew it was a lie, she even turned her head to avoid eye contact with Jason because she knew if she had locked eyes with him she couldn't lie to his face. In truth she enjoyed the kiss not just on a physical level but on an emotional level as well, it didn't just feel like lust, it was full of passion and deep feelings for one another. But if she revealed that to Jason it would certainly be uncharted territory for the both of them. The way that Jason talked to her on that day, it seemed as if he was ready to propose to her right then and there as crazy as it sounds. It terrified Artemis, she knew she had issues and was emotionally cold at times but would Jason really want to be with her?

" it's okay little one we all need encouragement at times." She almost whispered as Jason's face came within inches of her own.

Jason was going to throw caution to the wind, he remembered Roy's words about how he had it bad for Artemis. Of course he denied it then but Roy gave Jason some very good advice however he shrugged it off. But the one thing that his friend's death taught him was that life could be too short and unpredictable. He didn't have time to play around, he had to lay his cards out on the table.

" Jason…" Artemis whispered against his lips as her heart began to beat faster. They were alone in the safe house, Bizzaro had gone to the food truck to prepare the surveillance. She didn't need to meet the general until a few hours from now, they were just a few feet away from the bedroom. Her hands were pressed against his back almost itching to get underneath his shirt. His hands held her waist much like the night they kissed. Artemis felt the heat between their bodies, by the seven beards she didn't know what to think. 

Jason moved his body closer, pinning her between the table and himself. He slowly moved his mouth to kiss her shoulder which quickly caused her to gasp before they heard a buzzing sound from Jason's comlink and a loud voice came through.

" Soldier you don't have time for hanky panky time to get to work!"

"What the… How did you?" 

" I took it upon myself to brief you two about the mission before It commenced but I saw through the window, you guys were busy! So I chose not to invade your privacy and simply call you on the comlink. Now soldier, I understand that we all need some " fun time" but right now your country needs your help, general Glory out!" 

Jason released an annoyed huff. " Old man!"

" Perhaps it's a good thing that he interrupted when he did, I don't think it was a good idea for us to be so alone in this house,who knows what could happen." Artemis confessed,by the seven beards she knew if General glory didn't come at the right time, their situation would be a lot more "complicated." 

Jason chuckled, " Now you shouldn't be saying something like that after all I'm like your brother right."

Artemis grinned, " That's absolutely right but things happen you know." She smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and expeditiously leaving the house.

" Man I love that woman." Jason smiled.


End file.
